


困兽

by Ein_Jing



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: M/M, please read warning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: 而交配和阉割是非常相像的。”——阿莫斯·奥兹





	1. Chapter 1

颈部的钝痛将Brett从昏睡中唤醒。他并不急着睁眼，而是僵硬缓慢地将脑袋沿着逆时针一寸寸挪回铁圈椅背。酸痛感更强烈了。随着动作在鼻梁上微增的重量让他明白熟悉的眼镜又从地上回到了它原本的位置。他深吸了一口气，肋间疼痛混杂着劣质酒精的味道。很好。这说明他尚处于难得的清醒之中。很好。这意味着新一轮的怒火与屈辱即将开始。

他快速眨动着双眼以适应头顶刺目的白炽灯。湿黏的发尖粘在镜片上，像是一块块割裂的阴影。这次会是什么？他已经对墙上的黄色海报和循环播放的AV产生了精神疲劳。他舔了舔干裂的唇，口腔里泛起的苦意再次引得他胃部一阵痉挛。先坏掉的究竟会是他的肾还是胃呢？他试着动了动大脚趾，小腿肌肉的麻痹感迅速被唤醒。在两秒钟的忍耐过后他开始在铁椅上扭动挣扎，而这么做的后果只是唤醒了全身里里外外的疼痛。手铐和脚链上被细心地裹上了皮革圈，但他们也许没有想到——他们，暂且这么称呼他们，汗液与酒精的混合物带来的摩擦依然能在腕间留下道道红痕。他从喉咙里挤出干涩的呻吟，绷紧身子，将脊背一遍遍撞向冰凉的椅背。

两名穿着护士情趣服的金发女郎扭着腰肢走进来，有条不紊地为他按摩肌肉。你们他妈的到底想要什么？Brett哑着嗓子问道，得到的回答是一个缠绵的吻。他厌恶地偏过头，却阻止不了滑腻的舌头在唇边游走。你们倒真什么都下得去口。他无不恶意地嘲讽，故意朝女郎漂亮的面孔哈了口气。“Poor baby.”她不无怜爱地拍拍他的脸，扯掉劣质裙子，俯身用巨乳夹住他的阴茎。Shit。他闭眼告诉自己冷静，下身在柔软的乳肉中迅速胀大。

她满意地用手指弹了弹龟头，尖锐的指甲让Brett疼得倒吸一口气。两位女郎同时为他做口交，口红混着唾液涂满柱身。同往常一样，她们并不打算让他射，在为他的阴茎和卵囊涂上厚厚一层利多卡因凝胶后，她们开始拿出玩具在他面前自慰，淫靡的水声和呻吟在狭小的房间内回荡。

所以他们只是想单纯的折磨我，对吧？Brett徒劳地扭动着双腿，臀部在坐垫上蹭来蹭去。他们将他全身赤裸地绑在这张破椅子上，给他灌入大量烈酒和少得可怜的食物。他不知道他的如厕问题是怎么解决的，但谢天谢地，至少他没被自己的排泄物包围。他脑袋疼得厉害，但他仍在逼着自己努力思考。起初他以为自己是被绑来满足某些人重口味的性癖，尽管到现在为止他依然这么认为，但似乎没人对跟他做爱有兴趣——没有鸡巴捅进他的屁股，也没有屁股给他捅。他们只想挑起他的性趣，给他延时的药物，看着他因得不到释放而如垂死的鱼一般挣扎。他想象着他们，那些隐匿于墙壁之外的人，挺着丑陋的生殖器，在他痛苦的表演中攀上高潮。

 

  
冰凉的酒液被强行灌入口中，他猛烈地咳嗽起来，溢出的液体顺着胸膛流向小腹。这次他们没有将酒浇在他的头顶，他们需要他的眼镜保持干净。

  
Eddy的声音比画面更先击碎他的理智。

  
没有前戏做铺垫，视频直接从Eddy被按在桌上操干的地方开始。他看不清他身后的壮汉长什么样，视频只拍到他下半身。Eddy塌着腰，双肘垫在桌面，口水从他亮晶晶的唇上滑下拉出细长银丝。他的腰背线条很美，弧线尽头是浑圆白皙的屁股——此刻正被一双黝黑的大手掐着，粗壮的巨根飞速地进进出出。  
Brett感到浑身冰冷，同时身上每一处血液都在燃烧。他尝试闭上眼睛，结果只是更加专注地盯着屏幕上的一举一动。自从来到这里他一直任由酒精麻痹自己的大脑，刻意忘记所有人，家人，乐团，Eddy，Brett。他拒绝想起自己的身份，将一切与现实割离，借此逃避道德廉耻对他灵魂的炙烤。Eddy击碎了他脆弱的伪装，血腥味盖过了口中的酒味。可他们怎么能对他最好的朋友，他的Eddy，怎么能够——  
壮汉停止了胯下的律动，揪起Eddy的头发离开了屏幕。  
Brett条件反射地想要起身，又被锁链拽回了椅子。

  
门开了，Eddy被粗暴地扔了进来，皮肤泛着异样的潮红。

  
Brett怔怔地看着他。

  
Eddy艰难地从地上跪坐起来，一道白浊顺着大腿缓缓流下。  
细微的咔嗒声响起，Brett四肢的束缚被卸下。  
“it’s ok,bro.”Eddy抹了抹唇角。  
Brett顺着他的目光看向自己胀痛的下身，终于明白了Eddy是什么意思。  
“你他妈的到底在想什么！”Brett此刻顾不上Eddy了，他将颤抖的双手抚上柱身，手腕传来的酸痛令他不得不放弃简单的撸动。  
“我说了，没关系的，Brett。”Eddy再次开口，嘴角带笑，眼里亮晶晶的。  
“不…”Brett摇着头，跌跌撞撞地扑向地面。“不…”他呢喃着，带着困兽般的渴求急切地扑到Eddy身上。“不…”他在抽泣，眼镜滚落在一旁。“不，Eddy。”他用一只手肘压着Eddy的后颈，让他侧头贴在水泥地面上。“对不起，Eddy，对不起…”他痛苦地呻吟，将阴茎深深埋进好友温暖的甬道。他耸动着腰肢，将数日来压抑的欲望尽数发泄在Eddy身上。他撕下墙壁上大张双腿的黑丝女郎，揉成一团塞进Eddy嘴里以堵住他破碎的呻吟。他们在地上翻滚，他吻着他的乳珠，于柔软的肠壁间细细探寻，在不住的道歉中将对方一次次送上高潮。他低喘着在他体内释放，爬到一旁开始干呕。

  
Eddy安静地躺在一旁。他知道他在哭。


	2. 困兽（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett最终还是缴械投降了。两次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源于青青老师的配图！！我永远爱青青老师！！！（发出鸡叫

再次醒来时眼前仍是一片漆黑。羞耻感率先攥住了他——一只温热的手掌正摩挲着他的柱身，缓慢而迟疑。“what the fuck…”他忍不住低声咒骂，那只手惊慌般的逃离。他晃了晃膝盖，脚踝被缚。扶手没有了，手腕被锁在椅背两侧，浓重的酒精味已经散去。他被转移到另一个房间了吗？为什么要蒙住他的双眼…他们又想做什么？

那只手重新覆上他的膝盖。手指游移到大腿根部停了下来，Brett皱着眉头，他在等，对方也在等。

“你还在等什么？”Brett忍不住问道。

腿上的重量骤然增加。那人跨坐在他身上，一手飞速撸动着他的阴茎，另一手攀上他的腰间。

他几乎是立刻感受到了陷入皮肤的熟悉的指尖薄茧。“Eddy?!”他惊叫出声，尾音有些颤抖，“是你吗，Eddy？”

对方停下了手中的动作——尽管只有那么一瞬，也足以验证他的猜想。“你为什么不说话，Eddy？他们对你做了什么？”Brett既开心又难过，他仍然不能适应自己与好友发生了性关系这一事实，但此刻他更担心他们对Eddy做了更加恶劣的事情。

Eddy凑近了他。他能感到他炙热的鼻息扑在脸上，自从进入青春期后他们再也没有如此亲近过。他遏制住侧开脸的冲动，Eddy与他额角相抵面颊相贴，Brett绷紧嘴角准备迎接一个并不期待的吻，右腮触到的不属于柔软肌肤的平滑塑胶让他明白了Eddy不开口作答的原因。

“他们用胶带封住了你的嘴？”

“嗯。”Eddy从喉咙挤出单音节。

“可以撕掉吗？”说完Brett发觉自己问了个蠢问题。

“嗯。”Eddy继续表示赞同。

这下轮到Brett惊讶了，“你的手是自由的…为什么不撕掉它呢？”

Eddy在他赤裸的胸膛上画了一个大写的N。

“…需要我来？”

 

Brett犯难了，“我该如何帮你？或许你可以蹲到椅子旁边——”

剩下的话被堵在口中。Eddy毫无预兆地吻住了他。隔着一层柔软的塑胶。

这个吻并没有持续太久。黑暗让感官更加敏锐，Brett倒抽一口凉气，脸上烧得厉害，他只得暗暗期望Eddy不要看见他的窘迫。多年的默契还是让他在短短的一瞬领会了好友的意思：“你想让我用嘴帮你撕掉吗？”

Eddy点头，发梢滑过Brett鼻尖。

Brett伸出舌尖轻轻沿着边缘舔舐，一路探寻着找到胶封的源头。他敢打赌，在这个过程中Eddy打了好几个冷战。他自己也没好到哪里去，即便是在赤裸相对的情形下，这样的举动对他来说也太过…色情。

他小心翼翼地啃噬着边缘，奈何唾液使其变得太过湿滑Eddy又忍不住笑个不停。“Due，你再这样我不给你解了。”Eddy支支吾吾想要辩解。Brett很想问问Eddy能不能把他的眼罩摘掉，但他竟又有一丝私心，希望将这漫长的探索延续到永远。黑暗里你可以装作什么都不知道，可以忘记直挺挺暴露在空气的性器，可以忘记不久的过去他是如何深深伤害了他的好友，无论生理还是心理上。

“他们说你可以帮我撕开胶带但我不能替你取下眼罩。”嘴巴得到释放后Eddy第一句话就是向Brett急匆匆的进行解释。“没事，取不取也没有什么分别了。”又是一阵尴尬的沉默。靠。Brett后知后觉，心里暗暗骂自己。“我不是那个意思…我知道是你，所以，怎样都好，只要是你。”

“在我跟前不用掩饰自己的，Brett。”Eddy声音听起来如死水般平静，“我知道你自尊心比谁都强，而在这里，你被迫经历了那样的事…你经受的已经够多了，Brett。没道理还要你为了我的感受委屈自己。”

“不是的…Eddy…不是这样的…”Brett胸口有些发闷。“我不排斥与你的亲密关系，或者说，我以前确实排斥，因为，我们是好兄弟啊！还有Toni，你知道的…在道德上我不允许自己这么做，我不能毁了我们之间情谊的同时也毁了你的幸福。”他是那个向来勇往直前的人，可在Eddy面前他退缩了，他怎么敢去尝试？他拿什么去赌这一丝可能性？“我不能原谅自己在失控的情况下对你做出那些行为，那样的我与畜生有何分别？”

Eddy埋在他的肩头，脸上湿漉漉的。“所以你不讨厌我？”

Brett摸索着去吻他的唇。

 

 

 

这次他可以毫无顾忌地在Eddy肩上啃咬。既然有人为他们准备好了一切，那为什么不好好享受这场性爱？Eddy几次险些将椅子扑倒，Brett在脑海中想象着Eddy被顶到最深处仍要颤抖着双腿维持平衡的样子，不禁起了坏心思故意将重心后移。“你知道这种时候摔倒了对我俩都没好处吧？”Eddy恼怒地狠狠收紧了肌肉。Brett吃痛叫出声，不甘示弱地怼回去：“这下你知道‘主控者’有多难做了？”占嘴上便宜是有代价的——Eddy可以自由行动，可他不能。“Hey bro，你不能就让我的小兄弟一直这么晾着吧？” “这下你知道主控者有多难做了？”Eddy倒是乐得在一旁踱步转悠。自食恶果。Brett在心中哀叹。

Brett最终还是缴械投降了。两次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢木青太太提供的撕胶带情节！！防止剧透就放在文末啦！！这位太太也是我搞cp动力源！！！我超爱她！！！！！


End file.
